


"it's three in the morning"

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: dialogue prompt: "it's three in the morning."(two anons requested, so first chapter is adrienette and the second is marichat)





	1. adrienette

“It’s three in the morning,” Adrien says, rubbing an eye and trying to focus on the person sneaking into his room.

“I got that, Adrien,” Marinette says. She’s detransforming before her feet hit the ground, hand already swinging the window shut behind her. It’s not her first time sneaking into Adrien’s room and definitely won’t be her last, but Adrien can’t help but ask a few questions, if only to make his brain start up again.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at your ho- “

“I can’t sleep,” she tells him. 

Marinette crosses the distance between the window and the bed before he can respond, digging underneath the comforter and crawling up to the pillows. She stops once she’s laid next to him and turns her body so they can face each other, the heat radiating off of Adrien and warming her up. She’s cold, nearly numb after running through Paris in near freezing temperatures. Marinette doesn’t care much for it however, more interested in the way Adrien looks at her.

“You look tired,” he lets out, moving a hand upwards to brush away strands of hair.

“I am,” she says, already leaning into his touch. He’s warm, familiar, and as gentle as ever. Adrien’s an easy fix to her nerves, already allowing her to close the eyes that had been struggling to remain shut for hours on end. It’s a comfort she’s been indulging in ever since they revealed their identities, and the only form of therapy she’s given herself since taking on the task of wearing the mask.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything.” Marinette flutters her eyes open, taking in the bright green that just seem to shimmer in the dark, like he’s actually part cat or something. She takes in the blond hair falling over his forehead and just hovering slightly on his eyes, the strong arch of his jawline and gentle sweep of his brows. She feels her eyes closing on their own, and takes their lead, finally ready to sleep without the worry of monsters to lurk underneath her eyelids.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, but even before he finishes he already knows the answer. It’s a strong _no_ and will remain like so for as long as needed, should that be weeks, months, or even years. He knows without a sense of doubt that whatever keeps her up at night is the same thing making sure he can’t rest without a sense of anxiety. A fear for what could occur if they, if Ladybug and Chat Noir, were to fail. The fear that Papillion could only be waiting in the shadows for a moment of weakness, on the verge of taking away everything they love, even while Adrien himself holds it in his very hands.

Or her, he should say.

“Do you just wanna sleep?”

She nods, already moving so he can hold her closer to him. Marinette uses him as a pillow, and he places his lips onto her forehead in a permanent kiss. They’re beyond all the awkward conversations and hesitate touches, now to the point where they don’t go too long without finding each other again. They can vent and complain about things only known to them and stay silent when a nightmare gets too hard to talk about.

They complete each other, and for now, they keep each other sane.


	2. marichat

“It’s three in the morning,” Chat Noir whispers, startling Marinette. She jumps and swings around, arm already outstretched to hit whoever it is.

“You scared me!” she exclaims, lowering her arm before she thinks better of it and giving him a slight shove. He laughs, not even attempting to let her think her shove did any good. “What are you doing here so late?”

“What are _you_ doing up so late?” Chat retorts, bending down to reach her height. He grins, glad he got to show off just how short Marinette was. “Waiting for your shining knight to appear?”

“More like my little headache,” Marinette says. She rolls her eyes, waiting for him to straighten up to his normal height before turning her body around again, arms leaning on the railing and gazing back out.

“Well, what’s the real reason then?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she answers, looking up at the stars. “Lying in bed wasn’t helping, so I thought it was better to just stay out here for a bit.”

“Anything keeping you up?” he asks, voice already hinting at something. “A _crush_ , perhaps?”

Marinette scoffs, regretting (not for the first time) of ever telling him that. She shakes her head, feeling him standing behind her with that smug grin and even smugger pose, ready to hear whatever she’ll respond with.

“C’mon Chat, you know that crush is, like, _so_ old,” Marinette finally decides on, eyes trained on a constellation dotting the sky. “Just how  
long are you gonna dangle that over my head?”

“As long as I need to. It’s not every day the prettiest girl in Paris says she likes- no, _loves_ you.”

“Prettiest?” Marinette turns around to look at Chat, arching a brow and leaning her elbows onto the railing as she stares him down. “Careful now. Ladybug might hear you.”

“Oh, she won’t mind. At least, I hope so,” he says, moving to place his own arms on the railing, mimicking her pose. Chat looks over at  
her, sharing a small smile. “She’s gotta know there’s an exception when it comes to you.”

Marinette’s cheeks turn red at his compliment, causing her to turn her face away from his view. She lets out a breath, wondering if her heart picked up speed and face bloomed with a blush because of her superhero persona, or because of her civilian identity.

With a jolt, she realized it was _both_. Letting out  
another breath, Marinette hopes her cheeks aren’t as red and turns back to Chat, ready to turn the tables on him.

“So, why are you here?” she asks. “I doubt the city of Paris needs saving at three in the morning.”

“Oh no, I’m not saving anyone tonight,” Chat responds, ducking his head and chuckling. “I have something else to attend to tonight.”

“And that is…?” she presses, watching him.

He looks at her. Smiles.

“I had to see my princess.”


End file.
